


Easy To Understand

by satsunyan



Series: Popipa's AriSaaya Moments [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AriSaaya, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsunyan/pseuds/satsunyan
Summary: Arisa suddenly found her legs bringing her in-front of the Yamabuki Bakery. It's not like she wanted to see Saaya, not at all! Although, it would be nice if she did see her... She knew that she could be difficult, but Saaya always tells her that she's actually easy to understand. Fluff, AriSaaya.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You all must be thinking “Wtf how did this ship happen?” when Tae obviously kissed Arisa in that one episode in her sleep. You have to play Girls Band Party, and read the Arisa and Saaya location relevant conversations and you’ll see… hehe…
> 
> This story is based on one conversation where Saaya tells Arisa that she’s actually very easy to understand (despite being a full-blown 100% Tsundere.) I guess, implied they are together for extra dokis-/slapped. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The usual spiel, first Bandori fanfic, please be gentle, don’t be a soldier etc etc yada yada, if you don’t like go away, sorry if it’s OOC, ya kno the drill.
> 
> Special Thanks to Gaybee (twitter @g_luceroth) for the proofreading~

Yamabuki Bakery. A popular bakery that’s often the go-to destination by many of its neighbors and sometimes people who lived far away even went through all the trouble to go there and taste the freshly baked bread. 

Ichigaya Arisa stood nearby the side entrance of the bakery, back facing the door, arms crossed in-front of her, foot impatiently tapping on the ground. It’s not like she was waiting for someone to come out. 

_ “I came here for no reason, what am I getting impatient for?”  _ She thought to herself and slapped her face with a hand.  _ “This is a bad idea. I should go.”  _ She shifted her weight to both feet and attempted to take a step further, but the reflection of a certain brown-haired female came into vision that made her reconsider her actions. 

“W- Well… I- I’ve seen her now maybe I can go…” The blonde tried to convince herself and move from her spot but she didn’t feel like it. She wanted to see her, and she was there. All she had to do was go inside and say hi.  _ “…But it’s so embarrassing…”  _

She paced around as she tried to think of a way to just casually pop-in, buy something, talk to her a little, then leave. “What if she starts thinking that I actually do want to see her!?” Arisa took her phone from her pocket and stared at it as if wishing it could just burn into crisp. “…I can text her and tell her I’m outside their bake—arrghhh.”

Brown eyes stared at the screen of her phone. They talked about not having practices for that particular week because of the upcoming exams but because of Arisa’s habitual absences (because she has enough credits), it also meant that she couldn’t see this particular person that she so wanted to see this one particular day.  _ “Why did I have to go? I shouldn’t have ever thought about going!”  _

She faced the way she come from, finally deciding that she should just leave.  _ “I- It’s fine! I will see her in three days! I- I can surely endure it! B- Besides, I already saw her through the glass, I- I’ll be okay!”  _ She tried to take a step forward but her body wouldn’t move the way she wanted it to. 

She really wanted to see her, talk to her, m- maybe hug her…

Arisa stopped in her tracks and covered her face with her two hands as she tried to think of ways to punish herself for being so reliant to this person when she was able to get by every day by herself before she met her.

“…Arisa?” Saaya opened the door to the side entrance and watched the twin-tailed blonde’s back. She walked towards her. “Arisa?” 

“Ishouldn’thavegonehereIneedtogoIshouldn’thavegonehereIneedtogo—“ Arisa repeated to herself as she tried to overcome her urges to see this girl. “Ishouldn’thavegonehereIneedtogo—“

“Arisa!” 

“WAH!” The blonde female broke from her reverie and turned around to the certain brown haired girl that she so wanted to see since she arrived there half an hour ago. “S- S- S- Saaya!” 

“What are you doing here?” Amused blue eyes looked right into embarrassed brown ones. “Do you want to go inside?”

“N- No! I- I didn’t come here to see you of course!” Arisa immediately covered her mouth as her blush intensified and Saaya only smiled at her. “I- I- I was just passing by!”

“But you were standing there preoccupied. Chanting something like ‘I shouldn’t be her—“

“WAH! WAH! I- I wasn’t saying anything! I was just passing by!” Red faced with a glare, she pointed at Saaya. “I- I was definitely not here to see you, too! Since we haven’t seen each other in a while!” 

“Mm.” Saaya grinned at her. “So you went here to see me since we haven’t seen each other in a while.” 

“I- I was saying that—!”

“You sure are easy to understand, Arisa.” Saaya smiled as she walked closer to her. “Thanks for coming.” 

“Y- You should be glad indeed…” 

“Well then, I guess I’ll go inside and—“ Saaya turned around to step back in the bakery but a warm presence right behind her and a hand tugging on her clothes made her stop. 

“Y- You should at least spend more time with me…” Arisa murmured under her breath. Saaya turned around to face her. “A- At least stay a bit longer!” The blonde tried to fight to her flaming cheeks as she bore holes into the ground. 

“I am here. I was just kidding.” Saaya smiled and patted Arisa’s head.

“Y- You…!” 

“Sorry. Don’t worry, as I was saying, you’re easy to understand.” Saaya lifted Arisa’s face with a finger under the blonde’s chin as she stared into brown eyes. “You’re cute too, makes me want to tease you a little.” 

“I- I’m not cute.” Brown eyes briefly met with blue ones before turning away. “Besides… you’re the one who always does these embarrassing handsome-like gestures, I’m…” 

Saaya turned a shade of scarlet herself as she realized what she was doing out in public. “S- Sorry.” She smiled. “You kind of make me do and say things I usually don’t do…” 

Arisa looked at her and pouted. “G- Geez. Just hug me already…!” 

The brown-haired drummer only smiled wryly as she brought up her arms to give the female a hug.

“Hm~? Isn’t that Saaya and Arisa? Saaya! Arisaaaa—“

“A- Ah…! Kasumi-chan…!”

“Ka- Kasumi…!?” Arisa immediately took a step backward as she stared in surprise at the energetic female running towards their direction with vigor.

“I haven’t see you in a while, Arisaaa!” Kasumi wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and rubbed her cheeks. 

“G- Get off me!” 

Saaya laughed as she scratched her cheek.

“Sorry, Saaya-chan.” Rimi appeared beside Saaya who only smiled at her.

“It’s alright. Kasumi will be Kasumi, like always.” 

Blue eyes met brown ones as if automatically communicating words they couldn’t say verbally. Arisa tried to pry off Kasumi from her body as Saaya laughed and Rimi only sighed. 

“Oh, you’re all here.” Tae suddenly appeared from somewhere.

“Otaaaaeeee~!” Kasumi immediately switched targets and left Arisa to finally breathe from the bear hug. 

“Your hair’s messy.” Saaya turned to Arisa.

“F- Fix it for me…” Arisa shyly grabbed Saaya’s hand as she turned to look at her. 

Saaya smiled at her and gripped that hand tightly. “Sure.” She touched Arisa’s hair with her other hand. 

Saaya hoped that Arisa would be content with this. 

Arisa hoped that she had called onto Saaya earlier so they could have spent more time together. 

“You owe me lunch.” Arisa pouted as she whispered to Saaya.

“Okay, okay. I got it.” Saaya patted her head as she smiled at her. 

But it was all these small moments that makes it special. 

(Easy To Understand/END)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah… Sorry, it’s been a while since I last wrote anime fanfics x_x sorry if it’s a little awkward *cries* 
> 
> P.S. I’m not really quite sure what color Saaya’s hair is. Anyway, it’s brown in the game so let’s stay with that.


End file.
